Heretofore, there have been many attempts to retard the loss of human hair, and to soften and/or thicken human hair, and to improve the growth and manageability of human hair in various different ways. Some of the prior art teachings are briefly discussed hereinbelow in order to set forth the background of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,442 entitles "HAIRDRESSING METHOD" issued to David R. Schwartz discloses a hair preparation containing nucleic acid as the principal ingredient thereof, and which allegedly improves the managability of hair. The present invention differs from the Schwartz invention in that, amongst other things, the present invention makes no use of nucleic acid as a hair conditioner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,301 entitled "TRANSPARENT WATER AND MINERAL OIL GELS AS HAIR CONDITIONERS" issued to Bernard Siegal and Rita M. Petgrave discloses a clear transparent gel composition and a method of producing the composition. The composition of this patent differs from the present invention in that the invention disclosed in the patent contemplates clear transparent gels comprising substantial quantities of mineral oil and water together with a higher fatty acid alkylolamide, and aliphatic polyglycol ether phosphate, and lanolin alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,949 entitled "EMULSION OF MINERAL OIL, LAURIC DIETHANOLAMIDE, AND WATER" issued to Bernard Segal discloses a clear oil-in-water emulsion and a method of preparing such emulsion, wherein the emulsion comprises mineral oil, water, and linoleic acid diethanol amide. The present invention differs significantly from the patented invention both in composition as well as purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,632 entitled "HAIR AND SCALP TREATMENT WITH A PRINCIPALLY SODIUM CHLORIDE THICK VISCOUS AQUEOUS SLURRY" issued to Victor G. Sonnen discloses a hair care preparation designed to increase the manageability of hair, shorten the required drying time, and combat dandruff. The preparation is composed primarily of salt and water, and differs significantly from the present invention both in composition as well as purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,280 entitled "COSMETIC TREATMENT OF HAIR WITH THIOUREA OR UREA AND GLYOXAL" issued to David Roberts discloses a non-alkaline composition to beautify hair containing thiourea or urea, glyoxal and an inert cosmetic carrier, and also preferably, benzyl alcohol and diethylene glycol monoethyl ether. The alleged purpose of the disclosed preparation is to elasticize hair, thicken thin hair, and hold thick hair. Although the disclosed invention allegedly provides a means for thickening hair, its composition is completely different from that of the present invention, and also has no application in softening hair as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,447 entitled "FATTY ACID LACTYLATES AND GLYCOLATES FOR CONDITIONING HAIR" issued to Lloyd Osipow and Dorothea Marra discloses the use of fatty acid lactylates and fatty acid glycolates in shampoo preparation, rinses, or curling lotions to condition the hair and allegedly to improve its texture, manageability, and curl retention. The disclosed invention differs both in composition and purposes from that of the present invention.